PrussiaxPopular Reader:Kill All Your Friends
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: Prussia x Popular!Reader- A Romeo and Juliet story. Will almost, NOT CLOSE but almost become a lemon(not happy about that!), yet more fluff(fluff is better!), though i'm not intending on one(the lemon...just no). ALso, fighting like you're being chased by Chuck Norris. You belong to Prussia. Prussia belongs to Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Heta-ception! /shot/
1. Hurt Because of You

**{Please read the description! I found something and now, I AM GOING TO WRITE MY FIRST COUNTRYXREADER! **

**And yes, I used a My Chemical Romance song title IN my title...Problem? /shot/}**

"Hey _! Wait up!" You could hear them coming. You didn't ever find out the myster of how you became popular, with your 'I don't give a damn about you' attitude, your intelligence that at one time outsmarted the teacher, and all your wonderful drawings and poetry. It was time for lunch and, as usual, you ran for your life before the hoard comsumed you, your backpack, and other material things.

"_! _, look out!" Your supposed 'friends' yelled at you.

"WHAT!?"

_Crash!_

You fell over something, maybe even someone, since there was a grunting noise. _'Shit! Who'd I fall over!? Will sorry cover i-' _Your thoughts were inturrupted by an abnoxious, loud noise.

"WHO ZE HELL RAN INTO ZE AWESOME ME!?" Of course, you knew exactly who it was, right off the bat.

"Gilbert?" You asked. He look straight up at you and you scattered stuff on the floor.

"So, little miss popular came crashing into ze awesome one?" He smirked. You felt your cheeks burn red a little.

"S-Stop talking like your the goddamn Miz!" You shouted in his face. That only broadened his smile.

"Nien! I am awesome and I vill keep being awesome!" You just shrugged your shoulders and got up when when out of nowhere, the jocks and cheerleaders came running at you. Alfred, the leader of the football team, along with his friends Arthur, Ivan, Francis, Matthias, and Jack (also, from the football team) jerked Gilbert up and pushed him against the lockers.

"Don't worry, _. You can count on us to save you from this no good wannabe." Alfred said. With that, the cheerleaders circled you, almost not letting see what was going on with the guys.

"Ohmahgosh, _, are you okay!?" Alicia, the head cheerleader said. She sounded pretty worried, but you guessed it was the sarcasticness in her talking.

"_! Did that slimeball touch you!?" the others asked. You stayed quiet.

"Oh no! She's tramatized! See girls, this is what happens when a nobody get's near you." You stayed silent. The bell rang to call all the loitering students into the cafeteria and all of them ran for it. The hall moniter would come any minute now to check to make sure it was all clear. And Ludwig was one hell of a hall moniter! You glanced to your side and saw Gilbert laying there, covered with wounds and blood.

"Shit!" You ran over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Did ze princess get vat she vanted?" He grunted, with that same, damn smirk. You felt anger in your fists.

"N-No. I-I didn't even know that th-"

"It's ok. Zis happens all ze time." He managed to get out. man, he was really beat, and in such a short time. "Zey only come after me if zey find me at least staring at you...but zen I say, 'Who vouldn't?'" You went red. Then your kick-ass attitude came back, and you thanked the Lord he didn't notice. Why didn't you want him to know you blushed...Strange. You never had this feeling before. Then you came back from your thoughts.

"Wait- _All the time?" _You asked. You almost snapped. While you were being praised for your glorious smartness and artistis skills, even for standing up and playing Holiday by Green Day on Presidents day in the fourth grade, people were getting hurt by it. You never thought f yourself being the popular type. They just used you to get ahead. Heck, if you asked Alfred what's his favorite past time, chances are he'll say, 'Hanging out at Mickey D's and playing Assasins Creed all day!'.

"Ja. Ven I tell mein bruder, he just says zat the'll take care of it, but never does. Ze awesome me can't live in zese circumstances." Gilbert said. You heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Damnit!" You whispered, hoping Gilbert didn't hear you. Oops, he did.

"Vat is it, frau?" He asked you. He tried moving, but flinched. His wounds looked serious. The footsteps got closer.

"Uh, I-I, um, need to get you..." You looked around, "To, the, nurses office! Yeah! Come on, Gil, let's get going. You picked him up, not caring that he was whining that you kept holding him. Actually, he was pretty warm. _'And a bit cute, if I might add...'_ you thought. Wait, WHAT!? You NEVER thought like that. You got there just in time to see the nurse unlock her door. She saw Gilbert and immediatly took him inside. She let you stay for a while before you asked her if you could go get lunch for the both of you. She nodded and wrote a note on a piece of paper for the lunch lady.

_Free lunch today for student _# _2438612._

_Injured. Sending _ to get his and her lunch._

_-Nurse Collins_

You nodded when you recived it and went to hell- uh, the cafeteria. Home of the gossip of little miss prisses and jocks hurting nerds with Tamaki emo corner tables everywhere. Yeah, school sweet school.

"Yo, _!" It was Alfred calling you. You ignored him and skipped the people in line, moving straight to the lunch lady while grabbing two plates and some food.

"Excuse me, little girl, but, you cannot skip, you hear me? These kids wait in line everyday and you just decide t-" You cut her off by shoving the note in her face.

"Now. It's an emergency." You swiped your card after placing the plates down. She entered Gilbert's number and got his free lunch. You had to pay .40 cents. Thank God for reduced lunches.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Le Time Skip~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After giving him his lunch and letting him rest, the nure said you could go back to class. You looked at the clock and saw that you only had English left before advocacy. Today was Tuesday so your WITS* teacher would be there. Last week, you wrote almost what seemed like a novel of a twisted crak version of Alice in Wonderland, titling it Raven in Underworld with the characters DJ Cheshire, the Sword Mouse, Time Wolf, Queen of Diamonds, Demon Guard Leader, Killer A and Killer B, and more corrupted and/or even more happier characters. Your regular teacher and WITS teacher praised you for it while everyone else was basically creeped out by your deviously beautiful, creative mind. This time, you were writing poetry based off of a poem called _Eating Poetry_. The goal was to creat a poem with 5 or more stanzas that has a title with a verb and a subject in school. You had 15 minutes but finished in no time. Everyone wanted to read yours to know what to expect but you refused to let anyone see it. You were doing this for Gilbert and you felt proud of yourself. I mean, they almost killed the guy! You waited for everyone to finish reading and went up front. To think that Surfing Algebra and Cleaning Chemestry would be so happy and not gorey. You were just about to change that by adding your favorite subject to what happens to Gilbert everyday to get in the jocks heads not to mess with innoce- scratch that- people that did nothing. Yeah, that's better.

"Ms. _. Any day now would be fine."

"Sure Mr. Winchester. Ahem." Oh, these people didn't know what they were in for.

"My poem is called..._Murdering Art._

_Soaked in red._

_That's not paint._

_I was Murdering Art._

_Smelling insanity._

_Sirens whining._

_Your screams are heard no more._

_It's so beautiful._

_A true work of art._

_Flows like fine paint._

_Majestic._

_Horrid._

_Nothing more than an eagel._

_Closer and closer._

_I'm almost done drawing._

_They're almost here._

_They're at the door._

_I'm at the window._

_I murdered art, and your soul._

"Fin!" I said. Everyone clapped as I looked at them. Shock filled their faces. The WITS and English teacher were clapping so much I thought that their hands burt off. _'Hey Mr. Awesome, hope you get better because I think these people got the message.'_ Then the bell rang for advocacy and you raced outta there to go see Gil. You weren't going to let anyone hurt him this time, because for just now, your 'I Don't Care' attitude excluded him.

**Found this: art/Hetalia-Reader-Insert-FanFiction-Generator-318169020 and decided, hey, why not? It could also help me since it's my first countryxreader! Oh and uh, here's my sentence thingy I had to do:**

I must now write a PrussiaxPopular!Reader (almost, not even CLOSE TO yet almost a) Lemon, with a Reader that is 'I Don't Care', that takes place in 'Romeo and Juliet' and must somewhere feature a remote.

I WILL MAKE THIS INTO CHAPTERS!  
Chapter 1: Here!  
Chapter 2: art/PrussiaxPopular-Reader-Kill-All-Your-Friends-Chp2-338980088  
Chapter 3: Soon!  
Chapter 4: Soon!  
Chapter 5: Soon!  
Chapter 6: Soon!  
Chapter 7: Soon!  
Chapter 8: Soon!  
Chapter 9: Soon!  
Chapter 10: Soon!

*WITS: Writers In The Schools


	2. Something New?

_Well, you can hide a lot about yourself but, honey what are you gonna do? And you can sleep in a coffin but the past ain't through with you. _

You raced downstairs and heard people call your name. You high-fived others, took a sharp turn and opened the nurse's door.

"_! You came to visit me!" You turned and saw your best friend right in front of you. You've known Felicia since Pre-K and were both in the soccer team. You had all the same classes except for 7th period. She had Orchestra instead of English. Right now, you needed info.

"Hey, Feli. What. Did. You. Do." You demanded. She thought for a moment. _'Oh, this better be good.'_

"Well, I kinda dropped a chello on my foot a-"

"A CHELLO!?"

"Let me finish! So, after all that happened, I fell down the stairs. Oops?" You kinda had a feeling this would happen. You just sighed and looked behind her.

"_, is something wrong?" Felicia asked. You looked at her.

"I actually came down here to check on Gilbert. Alfred hurt him pretty badly." Your voice sounded worried and she catched on really fast. Except, she had something else in mind to tell you. Her face turned into a smirk.

"What?" you asked. Her smirk got bigger.

"WAIT! No! I-It's not like that!" You tried persuading her. Your face began turning red as she laughed her head off.

"Seems like little miss 'I Don't Care' has some feelings~!" She was hysterical with laughter! You just had to get her back. And quick. Nurse's office closed at 4:00.

"So~," you laughed, "What about...Ivan?" Felicia's face went from giggling to twisted horror. Then a blush appeared.

"W-What about Ivan?"

"I heard that you kinda had a thing for him~..." Now it was your turn to smirk.

"Ya see, I don't really care about other people and their problems that drive them crazy, but uh, this seems kinda serious if word got out and Ivan found o-"

"FINE! I WON'T MESS WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Felicia said, her face as red as Antonio, the captian of the boy's soccer team's, tomatoes. She plopped right down on the bed she was placed at, grabbed a remote, and watched some tv. All the while making sure her wounds weren't touched when she sat down. Gilbert flashed in your mind and you went to the other bed in the room, slowly opening the curtains to find him sleeping. You couldn't help but smile at how angelic looking he was.

"Why does he look like and angel when he's asleep..." You whispered. Well, that stirred him right up.

"Huh? _-_? Vy are you here?" He looked at you through sleepy eyes and yawned. Inside, you laughed a little.

"...and vy did you say i vas an angel?..." Cue his damn, awesome smirk!

"And a devil when he's awake." You both laughed. Then silence. _'I'm not begining to like this akwardness...Especially in an almost dark room...'_

"Vat's vrong?" Gilbert asked you. HE was actually the worried one this time.

"I-It's nothing. Just," you sat down next to him and stared at the floor.

"Just vat?"

"Just...Do you really think that you'll be able to get home today _without_ being attacked from behind? Does Ludwig even help you?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Nein...Mein bruder never helps me...He just gets home before me so zat leaves me by myself...Vy are you asking me zi-" You cut him off.

"Because today, I'm taking you home. There's no way you'd make it past Hardy Street without passing out or Alfred and his gang seeing you." You stared at Gilbert.

"But vat about your friends?" He asked. You looked down again.

"What do you mean, 'friends'. All they do is use me. Hey..." You got out a sheet of paper and started scribbling things down.

"Vat are you-" You shused him and then shoved it in his face.

"Read. Now." You demanded.

"Okay, Okay! Hmm..."

_Hurt and alone._

_I have nowhere to go._

_I'm tough because I need to be._

_Abused and used._

_Upset with debt._

_Losing myself is what I do best._

_Friends or foes?_

_No one knows._

_Stuck in this inner war._

_Life sucks._

_Take a drink._

_These will be our Famous Last Words._

"Vow...I knew you vere famous for zis kinda stuff...Almost as awesome as me!" He smiled. Yet, his laugh this time lacked in something, something you couldn't quite figure out right now.

"I can't be kept away from modern everyday people." You blurted out. He turned to look at you.

"Vat?"

"These so called 'friends', got into my parents heads and made them only let me be friends with the populars. Remeber third grade? We were the BFT: Best Friends Trio. You, Me, and Felicia. Now look at us. If they see me with one of you, you'll get killed. The cheerleaders will ruin Feli's social life and the football team will murder you! No wonder I live alone...I can't be friends with anyone! And this all sounds way to familiar...Like as if this were some sort of story, but I can't remember what..." You put your head in your hands to stop the incoming tears. That's when you felt a hand over your shoulders. You looked up at Gilbert.

"It's okay, frau. No need to be sad. And if you live alone, vhy not have Felicia come and stay vith you?" For the first time in your life, the 'Awesome Gilbert' was actually simpathetic.

"Feli has to much work to do." A tear escaped your eye. The bell rang and you regained your composure. You got up, picked up your backpack, and stretched a hand towards Gil. It didn't matter if you had to carry him, as long as no one saw you.

"Come on, let's get outta here before the hoard consumes our idioticly stotic lives from this wastebasket of lies and filth." You said, a fake smile plastered on your face so he could at least get up.

"Carry me?" Gilbert asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, NOW you want me to carry you?" You questioned. He then put his eyes into hyper-teary mode and you bought it.

"Vonderbar!" Then he was slapped by the mystic force known as your hand.

~-~-~-~-~-Le Time Skip (brought to you by: Pancakes. It's a great dinner food for Thanksgiving!)~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You made sure that no one followed you on the way to Gilbert's house and checked every corner and sidewalk for a sign of anyone who went to your school. No one. _'Oh yeah, I forgot. Probably at one of Alfred's parties. Went once; NEVER AGAIN GO TO ONE, YOU HEAR ME!?' _You thoughts knew why going to Alfred's party would be dangerous: That perverted, no good Francis! Yeah, he's a French excange student who _almost_ gets every girl to like him. He's one of the reasons why Alicia is pregnant. She only told you and some of her other friends, yet gossip always remains as gossip. You finally made it to Gilbert's house and knocked on the front door. Cue Ludwig!

"So, you brought mein bruder." Ludwig grabbed a hurt Gilbert from you and was not careful. It looked like he was about to kill his own brother!

"Good afternoon to you, too. AAAnd you're welcome!" You said sarcasticly. You turned and left, and when the coast was clear, you grumbled out, "That damn hall moniter! Who does he think he is!? Huh!?" Your fists balled up with rage.

"I heard zat!" He yelled from behind you.

"LEAVE. ME. BE!"


	3. Rocks and Zombies

_Cause we are all a bunch of liars! Tell me baby, who do you wanna be? And we are all about to sell it cause it's tragic with a capital 'T'!_

You got to your apartment at 9:00PM, since no one gave you directions back to the street you lived. You entered the loney apartment building, sighing as you put your stuff down on the couch, and then going to your room.

~-~-~-~Flashback(brought to you by the windows in your room: Slendy's watching you riiiiiiiight now~!)~-~-~-~-~

"You are not allowed to be with those two degenerates any more!" your parents screamed at you.

"WHAT!? You can't do that!" You yelled back. Tears were streaming down your face. Today, your parents literaly dragged you out of the park, back into your house, leaving a confused 11 year old Felicia and 12 year old Gilbert playing on the swings.

"Yes we can!"

"Fine, I'll just run awa-"

"Ha! Good luck with that! Besides, you're a minor, and if you're on the streets you'll be taken in as an orphan." Your mother laughed in your face. You slapped her, ran to your room, and locked the door. You used your soccer duffel bag and started packing up, ignoring the pounding on your door. It did take you a while to pack, though. The banging died down and a softer one replaced it. _'Oh God, no...'_ You little sister, Lily, was knocking on the door. You didn't have the guts to open it. She was only 5. Lily can't see you like this. It would break her heart. You started crying more and zipped up all the bags you had. _'Let's see...'_ You thought. _'Guitar, check. Clothes, check. Soccerball and uniform, check. Art supplies, check. Pencils, check.'_ You went through a whole list, the silent knocking still going. You still couldn't bear telling Lily you were leaving. You opened up your window, got your things, and left, leaving an almost barren room in the process. Then you ran as fast as you possibly could. The next few weeks were a disaster. You lived with Feli for a while before leaving her house as well because her mom was about to call the run away hotline. You thought about going to Gil's house but Ludwig, being the goody-two-shoes that he is, would tell and there's another thing you had to run from. In the end, you worked at Wal-Mart, lying about your age and getting the apartment you're in now.

~-~-~-Present(brought to you by homework: IT WILL END YOU)-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You got the sketchbook by your desk and began drawing, using only the colors red and black. Then you wrote down the lyrics of the song 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance.

_Bang!_

"The hell was that..."

_Bang!_

"Okay! I'm up!" you put down your sketchbook and looked out your window. It was Gilbert throwing rocks. What would your landlord do if Gilbert broke one of his windows...It may involve the cops. You ran all the way downstairs, opened the gate, dragged him inside up to your apartment, and locked the door. He was actually healed up. Then you slapped him again like you did from earlier.

"Mein awesome face!" Gilbert cried. You facepalmed yourself before asking him, "Why in the world are you here!? How do you know where I live!? And how'd you get healed up so fast!? Holy Roman Empire!" You had horror on your face.

"DID ANYBODY FOLLOW YOU!?" you shook him until you were sure you were going to hurt him ths time.

"Nein." He said simply. You let go of him, looked at the clock, then went to your room. It was 11:00 PM.

"I was drawing for that long!?" you said to yourself. You got a blanket and a pillow and went into your living room. Gilbert was just standing there, looking at your paintings. You could make out what sounded like an 'even awesomer than me...' You then proceeded to throw the contents in your hand at him and pointed at the couch.

"Couch. Now. I need sleep. It's fucking eleven at night. Bed. NOW." he grumbled something and you punched his gut.

"Mein manlyhood!"

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" and with that, you went to your room.

~-~-~-~Le Time Skip(brought to you by scones: Don't- just don't)~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was around twelve when you heard someone saying your name.

"_. Psst, _. Vake up. I had a nightmare." The voice whispered. All you wanted now was sleep, not more waking up.

"_. Please, vake up!" You just grunted. Then you were violently shook.

"WHAT! I'M UP, I'M UP!" You bolted straight up into a pair of red eyes. You slapped Gilbert again.

"Stop destroying mein awesome face!"

"Well you woke me up!"

"Only because I had a nightmare!"

"Who in the world has a nightmare when they're 18!?"

"Awesome people!" Slap. You then tried putting your clovers over your head but were stopped.

"Can I please stay vith you! I can't sleep! I usually stay vith mein bruder!"

"No." You said abruptly and tried to hide under you covers again. Fail.

"Please!" He gave you the puppy eyes again. Darn his eyes and how they get so watery!

"Fine! Just, stay on the other side. I like the right side!" Finally, you got the covers over your head.

"Zanks, frau! Maybe next time I von't watch Lost Tapes at night." You loved watching Lost Tapes. Then it was cancelled.

"Lemme guess; the zombie house in Louisiana got you scared?" That episode freaked you out. Of course you would understand if other people were scared, too.

"J-Ja..."

"Let's sleep now."

~-~-~-~-~-Le Time Skip(brought to you by BBT Abridged Movie: "So make your move cause I'm throwing a face dooooown!"-Jaden "Okay just make sure you don't summon a gay clown."-Yami [link])~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You woke up to a pair of strong arms around your waist, and Gilbert's sleeping head on top of yours. WAIT-WHAT!? You tried shifting, but his arms were just that strong.

"G-Gilbert?" you whispered. He grunted as a reply. You kicked him, but not as hard as you usualy do since you were still sleepy and in your bed. You didn't have school today due to the holidays so you guessed that's why he was sleeping. Yet, you would have none of this, even if he was warm. The more you squirmed, the harder his hug got.

"Z-zombies...Death..." he muttered out. Finally, you just gave up and let him have his morning. No one would visit you anyways, and besides, the guy had a nightmare...And your nightmares would scar anyone if they were in your mind, so you ended up falling asleep in his arms...

~-~-~-~-~-Le Time Skip(brought to you by BBT Abridged Movie: "I totally won that duel"- Yusei "We weren't even dueling"-Jaden "Duh, because I won"-Yusei)~-~-~

You woke up around two to a flashing light. You opened your eyes and saw Felicia staring down at you with her camera and phone at hand. This didn't look good. What Feli saw was this: Gilbert was hugging you tightly, arms around your waist, and you were facing him. His chin rested on your head while your arms were wrapped around his torso. Whatever you did in your sleep, was not completely justified by your mind. Feli squeed when you woke up. Her squee woke Gilbert up as well. Looked like you had some explaining to do.

**And I still remember the lyrics to the song Yami, Yusei, and Jaden sang in the BBT abridged movie:  
There's just no way that we can win, his cards are epic beasts. He duels to well because he's from another time. -Yusei  
Listen, both of you! He's going to re-write history. He's going to wipe out our card game. -Yami  
Never. -Jaden  
Unless we break his massive monster into pieces. -Yami  
Homies. we've been through so much stuff. -Jaden  
I had to hear Jaden rapping. -Yusei  
That was rough. -Yami  
"Now it's time to take this sucker dooown."  
Come on guys, now it's time to blow doors down! -Jaden  
I hear you Jaden, now it's time to blow doors down! -Yusei  
So make your move cause i'm trowing a facedoooown! -Jaden  
Okay just make sure you don't summon a gay clown. -Yami  
"Now we've got to take this sucker down!"  
My hairy balls will make sure he won't take us down. -Yami  
To to la la la la la la la la la! -(the asian guy who's name i forgot who's from YGO GX)  
No! This can't be happening! How do I take them down! -Paradox  
We're gonna beat ya, oh Paradox! No doubt about it, our card game rocks! -Jaden  
As far as villians go, in anime. I hate to tell you, you're just cliche! -Yusei  
That;s right you've messed with the wrong show! We're not just anyone, we're Yu-Gi-Oh!  
"We're Yu-Gi-Oh!"x17  
No no no! No no no no no no NOOOOOOOOO! -Paradox**

Huh, I think we may have just killed a man. -Yami  
If anyone asks, Jaden did it. -Yusei  
Kyaa!- Wait, WHAT!? -Jaden


	4. Explaining Shit-With Pancakes

_Let it be, let it be, let it be! Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends! Ba ba ba, ba ba ba! And we all get together when we bury our friends! Ba ba ba, ba ba ba! It's been eight bitter years since i've been seeing your face. Ba ba ba, ba ba ba! And you're walking away, and I will die in this place._

Felicia was staring down at you and Gilbert.

"Feli, it's not what it looks like." You tried sounding serious.

"But you two were hugging each other! Anyone would think that!" Felicia said.

"Also, why are you here? What's with the squeeing? How do you know where I live? And the same thing goes for YOU!" You said, switching from talking to Feli to Gilbert.

"You also never told me how in the world you got healed up so quickly!" Felicia was the first to speak.

"Gilbert said that you were having a best buds sleepover and that he knew where you lived! I couldn't come earlier though, since the orchestra teacher wants me to do EXTRA practice! Can you believe the guy?" You glared at Gilbert, who was nonchalantly whistling. You smacked the back of his head.

"I WAS NOT HAVING A SLEEPOVER!"

"I thought zat it vas a great idea! Ve could all be together again!" You sighed at his comment.

"Now tell me, why did you squee and how did you get healed up so quickly."

"I squeed because in front of me was a cute, squee worthy moment. I also have pictures. Care to see?" Feli said with pride.

"No thanks. You. Talk."

"I am healed because I secretly vent to Alfred's party. His step-brother, Arthur, offered to help me. He said, 'Magic heals al' but I still don't know vat he meant by zat. I'm awesome! I should've been invited anyvays!" Smack.

"Hey," Feli started, "Why is Gil in your room anyways?"

"Apparently only 'awesome 18 year olds' have nightmares when watching Lost Tapes."

"I thought it was cancelled!"

"They show it around midnight...I think."

"Which episode?"

"Z-Ze zombie house in L-Louisiana..." Gilbert sheepishly said.

"EVERYONE'S AFRAID OF THAT ONE! No wonder _ let you stay with her! She's a great friend, even if we hardly see each other at school." You smiled at Felicia's comment about you.

"T-Thanks." You said.

"Now," you decided to change the subject, "Who wants pancakes?" you covered your ears because of their answer.

"PANCAKES! WE WANT PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Le Time Skip(brought to you by laptops: guess what I'm using!)~-~-~-~-~

"Zeese r sum awesome panquakes!" Gilbert said while stuffing his face.

"More honey, please!" Feli begged. You drowned her pancakes in maple syrup.

"_," Gilbert said, :Vere did you get all zis maple syrup?"

"I have my sources..." You laughed.

"Matthew."

"Dammit! You know-it-alls!"

"Ve learned from the very best!"

"So what should we do on this Wednesday?" Feli asked"I don't know. Go out and do stuff, I guess?" you replied. Everyone in your kitchen started thinking of what to do. Gilbert was the first to respond.

"Oh! Vat about going to zat Soundgarden concert?" you thought for a moment.

"That sounds fun! But…isn't it sold out?"

"I got it!" You and Gilbert both turned to Felicia.

"What?"

"_, what's your favorite radio station that you won tickets from to go see Monday Night Raw live?" She knew what you would say.

"94.5 the Buzz! Feli, you're a genius!" You glomped her and got your phone out. You then turned on the radio and waited for Sadie's voice to come on.

_"So caller number 10 will win a 6 pack of tickets to go see Soundgarden, also getting backstage passes. I'd get them myself if I didn't work here. We'll sort this out after Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace."_

"Gilbert! Felicia! Get out your phones!" All of you proceeded to dial the radio station's number. Feli got through first.

_"Who's this?"_

"F-Felicia Vargas!"

_"Well Felicia, you, are, caller number…8. Sorry, but better luck next time!_"

_Beeeeeeeeeeep. _Gilbert was next.

_"Who might this be?"_

"Zis is ze awesome Gilbert, speaking!"

_"Well, your awesomeness, you're caller number 9."_

"NEIN! I AM ZE AWES-"

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._

"H-He hung up on m-me…" Now it was your turn.

_"Hellooooo?"_

"This is (F/n) (L/n)."

_"Well, Miss _, you're caller number 10! You won a 6 pack of tickets to see Soundgarden live, as well as getting some rockin' backstage passes!" _Gil and Feli heard the radio and were jumping around the apartment, prancing and dancing occasionally.

"REALLY!? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" You hung up and joined your friends.

~-~-~-~Alfred's point of view~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Guys! I found them!" I shouted at my idiot friends. And they make a song about me called American Idiot. Pffft. I watched as _ was dancing around with the no lifes, and screaming about something. Whatever it was, we had to ruin it. No one takes _ away from us and gets away  
with it! As the hero, I do my best to protect! And I like _ a little, so seeing her with that lame ass guy makes me puke. The team and I get closer, seeing _ walk out with those two lame-os. Operation Pretend to be Gangsters and Kidnap _ is a go! Although it could be shorter…Oh! Operation PG-K_, go!"


	5. I 'Would' Say I'm Sorry, But I Can't

_So tie your spray-pants suits on, oh I'm shocked at what you're capable of. And if this is a coronation I ain't feeling the love. Cause we are all bunch of animals that never payed attention in school! So tell me all about your problems, I was killing before killing was cool!_

You, Gilbert, and Felicia walked all the way to the radio station to get the tickets and then went straight to the concert. The entire feeling you had a sudden feeling that something was off.

"Hey, Feli?" you asked.

"What?" Feli responded, a bit worried from your tone of voice.

"Do you have a feeling that someone's following us?" The three of you stopped walking and looked around. Nothing.

"_, you've been playing too much Slender lately. Afraid dear old Slendy's after ya?"

"Maybe she's been vatching 11 Drunk Guys Play Slender. That being said, you changed the subject to Youtube videos.

"Oh! Remember when they're playing Sanatorium and then Luke kisses one of their hands and then the guy goes, 'Yup, Luke is definitely gay.'"

...

"LUKE IS GAY! LUKE IS GAY! LUKE IS GAY! LUKE IS GAY!" Feli and Gilbert chanted together. You tried saying the thing that Luke said during that.

"Lukas is a FAGGOT! Lukas is a FAGGOT! Lukas is a FAGGOT!" Then the three of you started saying the rest of the lines, even singing the In The Jungle song from the Lion King and that one song by Rick Astley that goes 'Never gonna give you up!, Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!' You were all laughing like idiots.

"No! The best part was when the guys said that Slenderman is just a metaphor for Luke's homosexuality!" Felicia said, trying her best not to crack up and die from hysteria. You all laughed again. Then Gilbert stopped in his tracks getting noticable looks from the two of you.

"Gil? What's wrong?"

_Rustle Rustle._

All of you jumped. Something hard took hold of your arm and then you felt pain. You looked back and saw it was Alfred who grabbed you. He pushed you back forcefully and headed towards Gilbert. You almost tripped and fell from the force of his pull if it wasn't from two people taking hold of you, tie you up and gag you. "Don't hurt him!" was what you tried screaming but couldn't. You saw Feli being thrown onto the street by a certain girl you recognized as Elizaveta who acted as your security guard at school, or maybe what seems so much like Hell. The last thing you saw before being hit in the head by a baseball bat was Gilbert and a tattered Felicia being backed up against a wall.

~-~-~Le Time Skip(brought to you by 11 Drunk Guys Play Slender: NO VIDEO! YOU CAN'T SEE HIM! HE'S AN UGLY MOTHERFUCKER!)

You awoke and found yourself blindfolded and tied to a chair. You tried to move your hands but the restraints were too tight.

"Love, you awake! Alfie, the dear poppet's awake!" The person in front of you said. You couldn't really see them but it sounded like it was Arthur. Dear Lord, Arthur Kirkland. Why was his voice so high? And what's with the poppet? You then heard footsteps coming. Then they stopped in front of you.

"Oliver, thanks for keeping an eye on her." It sounded like...an American accent? Alfred maybe? It had to be.

"I told you to call me Ollie!"

"Not doing that." You felt the who you thought was Alfred's face turn to you. The footsteps proceeded to get close to you. You felt the person's breath on you and could smell the scent of...ranch dressing? Alfred didn't eat salads. This made you wonder.

"Surprised? Don't be. Want me to take the blindfold off of ya?" You didn't want to respond, so you just nodded. The blindfold was then taken off of you and you were right; it was Alfred and Arthur, just not the two step-brothers you remembered. Alfred carried a bloody baseball bat with nails protruding from the top and sides. His hair was dark, almost like a brownish-red, and he wore dark sunglasses. Arthur, or 'Oliver', had almost the same kind of blonde hair, but a bit lighter, and his eyes were a massive blue and pink swirls. He wore a checkered sweater vest. Both of them so very, very different.

"Like what you see?" Alfred asked.

"Am I supposed to?" you responded, your 'I Don't Care' voice doing it's best to not sound afraid.

"Look princess, I went through a lot of trouble getting you here. I had to go trough some tough people that knew how to fight back. Wasted some of my energy. Needed a salad to feel better. It was all worth it though, just having you right here." He smirked when he saw your confused face infused with a hint of fear.

"Alfie, what do we do know?"

"First off, don't call me Alfie. Second, go tell the others to get some supplies. Then go check on our 'guests'. I have some 'business' to attend to with _." Emphasis on the business. You gulped.

"Okay, Alfred! Bye, poppet!" And with that, 'Oliver' left, skipping? Alfred's gaze went to you. You both looked at each other and you swear you could sense something in his eyes...Something that meant that you were in trouble. He walked in your direction and kneeled down. He lifted your chin with his finger.

"Oh, what to do, what to do. You're helpless and at my mercy. You're also tied up. So many options..." You finally saw what his eyes held within them: Lust. His lips crashed into yours and entered your mouth without permission. You tried to fight back but your hands were restrained. You then noticed his hands traveling around your body. One hand was around your waist, trying to go under the fabric of your jeans, but the restraints were semi blocking his entrance. His other hand, however, had no trouble going under your shirt and messing with the fabric underneath. His hand then slid under said fabric and squished the contents concealed by it. You moaned and he smirked, happy of his work on you. You regretted that as he then planted rough kisses down your neck. You tried everything to move, and figured out that your legs weren't held back. Time to put all those years of being on the soccer team to even better use. You readied your legs and kicked as hard as your could. He grunted and staggered back, falling down. He let out a small "ow" and looked up at you.

"Bitch, you did NOT do what I just think you did!" he screamed at you. He quickly got up and grabbed your hair.

"No one pisses America off!" he yelled and let go of your hair. He grabbed his bat and headed towards you. All that remained in your head was him calling himself America. Everything went black after that.

**NOT. A. LEMON. NEVER. WILL. THAT. HAPPEN. LISTENTOMEH! I'M TOO YOUNG!(SERIOUSLY!)**  
**Soooo...Guess which countries cracked and went 2P!~**  
**The warning has to be there. IT SHALL BE THERE! I mean, 2P America's language and what happened to Gilbert and Felicia and then what Mr. 2P did to you...SO MANY THINGS!**  
**Man, I make weird plat twists. I as originally gonna have you three jumped after the concert because I wanted to include Sound Garden but not anymore!**  
**~-~**

**Btw, 11 DRUNK GUYS PLAY SLENDER IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN!**

**And writing this took about what, 3 hours of my Sunday morning?**


	6. A Country?

_You're so cool, you're so cool, so cool! Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends! Ba ba ba, ba ba ba! And we all get together when we bury a friend! ba ba ba, ba ba ba! It's been 9 bitter years since I've been seeing your face! ba ba ba, ba ba ba! When you're walking away, and I will die in this place._

You woke up in front of a chalkboard, and some writing scribbled down on it. You were to far away to read it, but you were actually glad you couldn't.

_'I wonder what happened to Feli and Gilbert!'_ you thought.

~-~-~Setting Change! (Brought to you by: Frogs. You know which one I'm talking about.*Stupid perv!*)~-~-~

America walked into the room were the rest of the gang had Prussia and Italy tied up. He looked at both of them and smirked.

"Vat have you done vith _!" Prussia yelled at him.

"I want my fratello!" Italy said.

"Uh, no. You're not seeing your goddamn brother, and you're not gonna see that bitch, _." He said.

"VAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT _!?" Prussia shouted at America.

"Woah there! As countries we can work this out, but if you don't behave, I'll make you. Russia."

"Da?"

"Show him what we're capable of." (Now where does this sound familiar from?/shot/) Russia, or his other self, went charging towards Prussia at an alarming rate. He then got his pipe and whacked him on the head a couple of times. When he was done, Prussia looked worse than when they didn't go 2P!

"Look ya little dumb shit, this is what you get for messing with us!" Canada shouted.

"Canada! Why are you doing this!? You know how you get when you go-" Italy's sentence was cut off because Canada had slapped her. _CA-NA-DA_.

"Look here, bitch. I do whatever the hell I want!"

"Matt, slow down. We still haven't made the deal yet." America said.

"V-Vat deal?" Prussia tried asking, blood escaping his mouth when he spoke.

"The deal where we let you free, in exchange of _." When he said that, both Prussia and Italy's mouth's dropped.

"LIKE WE'D EVER GIVE HER TO YOU!" Feli screamed. Ivan came close to her, yet not to close to hurt her.

~-~-~-~-~Le Time Skip(Brought to you by: Pewdiepie. "I DON'T CAAAAAAARE!")~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"I can't believe we gave her to them!" Felicia said to Gilbert.

"But it vas ze only vay ve could save _!"

"By the way, you never told me your so called 'awesome plan'!"

"Vant me to tell you now?" Feli nodded.

"Vell..."

~-~-~Setting Change!(Brought to you by: Nintendo Wii, because when you hook it up to the internet, it's slow as hell)~-~

You sat there, alone, scared yet thankful Alfred wasn't there. Still, the thing racing through your mind right now was why had called himself America. You've heard of people being personifications os countries, yet shrugged it off as a myth. Now you were certain something was definitely wrong here. You waited, and waited, and waited, but no one came up to rant evily or even check up on you to make sure that you were alive! You ended up falling asleep after an hour, then woke up and found yourself in your bed, with Ludwig, Felicia, her brother Lovino, Antonio, and Gilbert. WAIT-

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN MY ROOM!? A WHILE AGO I WAS TIED TO A FREAKING CHAIR WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP ME! AND WHY ARE YOU ALL BLOODY AND BRUISED!? SOMEONE CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME!?" you yelled at all of them. Oh no, but you weren't finished there...

"AND SOMEONE TELL ME WHY THE HELL DID ALFRED CALL HIMSELF AMERICA!? I'VE HEARD OF PERSONIFIED COUNTRIES BEFORE, BUT THAT'S A BIT TO CRAZY IF IT WAS REAL!" They all looked at each other and Feli sighed.

"I'll tell you this, _. The personified countries are real, because we _are_ personified countries." She said that while looking down. She shot straight up out of your bed, and stared at all of them.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is a joke, right? And if it isn't, then why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because, ragazza, you're a country too, yet your country isn't as developed, so you never knew." Lovino said.

"W-wait, so if i'm a country...B-but what countries are you...rather we?"

"I'm Spain, Lugwig's Germany, Felicia is Northern Italy while Lovino is Southern Italy, and Gilbert is Prussia. And you're (insert-country-here)." Antonio said. You stared at all of them in shock. No wonder your school was so diverse, IT HOUSED COUNTRIES!

"B-but that still doesn't answer all of my questions...How did I get here, why are you all beat and...and what's with the stupid pizza guy costumes?"

"Let me explain..."Prussia started.


	7. The Awesome Spray-Paint Pizza Plan

**LAST TIME, ON PRUSSIA X POPULAR READER: KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS:**

_"W-wait, so if i'm a country...B-but what countries are you...rather we?"_

_"I'm Spain, Lugwig's Germany, Felicia is Northern Italy while Lovino is Southern Italy, and Gilbert is Prussia. And you're (insert-country-here)." Antonio said. You stared at all of them in shock. No wonder your school was so diverse, IT HOUSED COUNTRIES!_

_"B-but that still doesn't answer all of my questions...How did I get here, why are you all beat and...and what's with the stupid pizza guy costumes?"_

_"Let me explain..."Prussia started._

_You'll never take me alive, you'll never get me alive, do what it takes to survive cause I'm still here. You'll never get me alive, you'll never take me alive, do what it take to survive and I'm still here! You'll never take me alive, you'll never get me alive, do what it takes to survive and I'm still here!_

FLASHBACK!: (Brought to you by: Conventional Weapons Number 4 by My Chemical Romance! Order now or face my consequences! BOOTS TO ASSES!)

~-~Prussia's P.O.V.~-~-~-~

So I vas discussing mien awesome plan to Italy when her face dropped. I knew she vas to veak for zis! Zen I saw her smirk. Mein Gott, zis means...NONONONONONONO! She somehow sensed my fear. She only does zat when...she becomes her opposite...

"What's wrong, Prussia? Potato bastard got his tongue cut?" She added emphasis on the 'cut'. As much as ze awesome me would need her superior skills, I zink zat ze old Italy vould do vonderbar...*gulp*

"S-So, for our plan, v-ve're going to be dressing up as pizza guys! See, I-I got zis new spray can ze other day, and it can make you look like somevone else! SO WE WILL DELIVER PIZZAS AND A SALAD TO ZE ALLIES!"

"That's your so called plan!? And they call me an idiot coward! Now then, I like the part where we sneak in, but where's the part where my knife gets used to stab each one of those stupid bastardos that took away our _!" I vas completely scared of her! Little Italy went 2P!, and I could not stop her!

_"Woah, woah, woah! WHAT'S 2P!?" You asked._

_"2P! is when we become completely different from our usual selves. When I go 2P!, I may be a bit of a pervert-" Germany started to say, but then..._

_"A LITTLE BIT!? YOU TRY TO HARASS MY SOELLINA! THAT'S WHY I NEVER LET HER AROUND YOU WHEN YOU GO 2P!, MACHO POTATO BASTARDO!" Romano yelled. Germany blushed. (/shot/) Italy just giggled at that then Prussia resumed his story..._

We were going along with my original plan, and also invited Vest, Romano, and Spain. We all took turns with the spray and zen made some pizza. By then, Romano also vent 2P!.

"This is so NOT fabulous! My clothes will get dirty! I just bought these!"

"Ugh...DOES NO ONE SEE WHAT KIND OF FRATELLO I HAVE TO FUCKING LIVE WITH!?" Zey made about a good 4 pizzas vhile me, mien bruder, and Spain vere trying to finish one.

"I'll need some tomatoes to finish our pizzas..."Italy said. Spain walked over to her and handed her some, zen she turned with Romano following her. Ve made 4 pizzas, put them in boxes, decorated by Romano, and zen drove to zere unawesome hideout! Ve all got off, vith some extra empty boxes, ze salad, and ze real pizza. Ve all stood together, making sure zat ve had our secret veapons vith us. Ze awesome me knocked on ze door awesomely, of course! Russia opened up ze door, and I zen proceeded to say zat someone bought pizzas and salads. Apparently he bought ze salads part, since America came running to ze door, and told us to put ze pizzas on zeir unawesome table! Once ve knew ve vere okay after setting down ze pizza boxes, ve attacked both of zem, although Russia was harder to fight. By zen, my bruder started going 2P! as vell, because I saw him checking out Italy. So. Unawesome!

_"I-I did NOT do THAT!" Germany yelled. You all laughed at his blush, and Italy nudged him, causing him to go darker than a tomato._

_"OH!" Prussia yelled._

_"I also found zem making out at one point!" He Kesesese~'d._

_"YOU STUPID SONOFABITCH, MACHO POTATO! I. Will. KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY SISTER IN YOUR CRAPPY 2P! FORM!" Romano yelled. Prussia decided to continue the story..._

After ve took out the big ones, ve vent after Canada and France, zen China and Arthur. Ve beat the crap out of all of zem!

_"Don't you mean _I_ beat the crap outta them?" Italy said, a hint of red glowing in her eyes. Prussia looked scared yet confused but kept telling the story._

So since ve didn't vant to make it seem like zey vere beaten, ve placed them around the table and opened up some of the pizza boxes vile eating some slices zat tasted AWESOME! Zen ve vent to look for you, found you, untied you, then ve jumped out of the balcony zat vas outside of ze room you vere in!

_"And you're pretty sure that they're not coming back anytime soon?" You asked. Italy and Germany looked at each other with a different color in each of their eyes...Not good..._

_"Well we did leave them with some _damage_..." Italy smirked._

_"A knife and a punch can do some things to you..." Germany laughed. They went 2P! again._

_"So...are they like, dead or something?" You asked._

_"Vell, ve're countries, so zat can only make us passed out for a vile, even if zey vere stabbed in ze heart and punched on the head! We're very fast healers." Germany responded._

_"But we won't be seeing them anytime soon, _." Italy said. At least that perv Al wasn't there to do more 'things' to you...you shuddered remembering that._

_"Hey," You started, "but won't the cops be after us or something? I mean, it did look like you guys created a murder!" They all stared at you._

_"_," Prussia said."_

_"What?"_

_"How'd you like to come be a stronger country vith us?"_


	8. In The Middle of a Gun Fight

_You'll never get me! (Get me!) You'll never take me! (Take me!) You'll never get me alive!_

"_, so vill you become a strong country vith us?" Prussia asked you. So many thoughts ran through your head, but the thing that caught your attention were the sirens of police cars. Italy looked out the window and saw them surrounding your apartment building and asking your landlord questions. Romano was able to hear everything.

"They said that they followed a trail of blood and they would like to inspect it. Your landlord is with them, following the trail of blood that is currently leading to your apartment..." Romano said. Everything was quiet.

"Fuck! Ve have no time! _, is zere a vindow ve can jump out of?" Germany asked you.

"Y-yeah, it's in the living r-" Before you could finish, you were being dragged by Prussia and being pushed out the window and landing into a bush.

"FUCKING OW!" You screamed. You got up and Italy went down next, then Romano, Spain, Germany, and Prussia. All just in time too. The cops had just entered your apartment.

"Nothing. It's clear." One of the cops said.

"Sir! The window was left open!" Another one said.

"Crap!" You heard Romano say.

"Everyone just follow me..." Italy said. Well, you should've never let her lead because you were caught just like that. Cops surrounded all of you.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET ON THE GROUND!" A cop said into a megaphone. Something inside of you was stirring up, but you didn't know just what. Then you saw Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, and Spain take out guns and the police did the same.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS, NOW, OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Then a sharp pain hit you. You felt everything spinning around you, but there was this one feeling of hate, anger, rage, a killer instinct. You heard Prussia say something and you instantly knew what had happened: You're turning 2p!. You quickly got up with a new feeling and got a weapon out of nowhere. You hoisted the M16 over your shoulder and stood with the others. Something took over you, but it felt good. It felt...great.

"WE ARE GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS NOW!"

"READY,..."

"AIM..."

"FIRE!" They fired, but the 6 of you were quicker. You all shot down most of the cops and were able to outrun the still surviving ones. You took the lead and found some motorcycles, hot-wired them, and you all drove the fuck outta there. There was silence and you were still 2p!. You had (f/c) eyes and (w/b) hair.

"_," Prussia yelled at you, the motors loudly running.

"What." You said bluntly.

"Good job on going 2p!...never knew you had it in you. Ve vould've been in trouble if you hadn't." You smiled and slowly changed back to normal.

~-~-~-~ Le Time Skip!: (Brought to you by: Venganza! and The Black Parade is Dead!- Because I am watching the most badass concerts ever!)~-~-~-~-~-~-~

You all had found a motel on the side of a dirt road and decided to stay there the night. There were three free rooms and you all gladly took them. Germany and Italy, still 2p!, shared a room, Romano stayed with Spain because he was dragged, but before that, he gave you a look that said, "OH-DEAR-GOD-IMMA-BE-LEFT-ALONE-WITH-A-FUCKING-PEDOFILE-PLEASE-SOMEONE-SAVE-MEH" but there was nothing you could possibly do. You had to share a room with Prussia. Something about that made you a bit happy on the inside. The inside of the room seemed actually pretty nice for a motel; except that there was only one bed and no couch and the floor was made of wood.

_"Fuck_", you though, but you were actually really giddy. You looked over at Prussia who had a hint of a blush on his face.

"W-well...time for sleep..." You said. He nodded in agreement and went over to the bed and laid down. You did the same thing. It wasn't that bad, but that was because you fell asleep before he said something really interesting.

"Uh..._?" Prussia asked you. You were just snoozing away. He thought of this as his perfect chance.

"Zere's-I have something to tell you..." He turned to face your sleeping form.

"I-if something goes wrong, or, i-if you get hurt, I von't be able to forgive myself..." you moved a little bit in your sleep but he continued on.

"If someone tries to hurt you..." He moved your hair away from your face.

"I van't you to know zat I'll be zere to protect you...and if I fail, then just turn away..." he took in a breath of air.

"And if I die, zen bury me in all my favorite colors, and ze reason I haven't said anything to you..." he closed his eyes.

"Is because...because...ich bin liebe dich...I-I love you, _...A-and I vill not kiss you, because if I do go, zen ze hardest part of zis, is leaving you..." He kissed your forehead and laid back down, falling asleep.

Tomorrow would sure be an interesting day for you.


End file.
